Enterprises use Business Intelligence (BI) tools or applications such as crystal reports, web intelligence, etc. BI applications enable various functionalities such as reporting, online analytical processing, data mining, predictive analysis, etc. BI applications and tools may be used to process and analyze enormous amount of data inter-related to each other. Such BI applications are required to be connected to the enterprise network to fetch data corresponding to the analytic operations performed on the BI application. This implies that for independent requests from the BI application, network resources are utilized to render corresponding response. The increase in network latency impacts the performance of the BI applications rendered on mobile devices. It is challenging to improve the performance of the BI applications rendered on mobile devices, while minimizing network latency.